


Here For You

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><a href="http://hazelandglasz.tumblr.com/">hazelandglasz</a> prompted:</b> in case you wanted a prompt : Kurt is stressed out and Blaine silently takes care of him with little things (his favorite brand of cookies in the cupboards, his special pomegranate and whatever juice in the fridge, all the laundry taken care off) until Kurt is done with whatever was stressing him and he notices all those little attentions and I don’t know, it can turn into more fluff or pure smut, you pick !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelandglasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/gifts).



It feels like he’s just fallen asleep when the alarm on his phone goes off and Kurt groans, rolling over and pulling the pillow over his head. He’s so tired. Between finals, working twenty hours a week all semester, and playing Tony in NYADA’s school production of West Side Story (he and Blaine had laughed for almost a day after he got the part), he hasn’t had a proper night’s sleep in over a month and it’s beginning to wear him down. He can’t remember ever looking forward to summer break this much, not since he came to New York.

“Good morning,” Blaine says, close to him, rubbing his back through the fabric of his thin sleep shirt.

Kurt lets go of the pillow, managing a smile and accepting Blaine’s kiss before forcing his tired body out of bed. Shutting off the alarm he heads for the bathroom - he has to be in class in a little over an hour. Breakfast will have to wait until - well, probably tomorrow. Or next week.

At least Blaine has made coffee and shoves a travel mug at him before Kurt can run out the door twenty minutes later.

“Oh god, I love you so much,” Kurt groans, and Blaine kisses his cheek and squeezes his fingers before letting him go.

**

He’s leaving class and digging through his bag for his phone to check his messages before making his way to his next class when he finds the blue lunch box.

Stopping in his tracks, he pulls it out of his bag - had he taken a lunch with him yesterday and forgotten about it? But when he opens the box, there’s a fresh sandwich inside, along with a few carrot sticks and a giant cookie. Tucked into the corner is a small piece of paper - no message, just a heart with a smiley face inside.

Kurt takes a second to just stand and smile and feel loved and cared for before he hurries along - if he’s early for class he’ll get to eat a few bites before it starts.

**

It’s raining by the time he gets home, which completely throws him off - he hasn’t had much time for laundry the past weeks so all that’s currently clean are his summer clothes, and it’s getting really unseasonably cold, and he doesn’t have anything long-sleeved left to wear.

Dropping his book bag by the door and only taking the time to kick off his shoes, he walks into the bedroom. He doesn’t like to leave his clothes in the laundry room unobserved, but if he gets an empty washing machine now he can go to rehearsal and then put everything in the dryer once he gets back and get started on his homework and he should have clean clothes for tomorrow before he goes to bed tonight.

The hamper, however, is empty. Kurt frowns, spinning on his heel. The laundry basket is gone as well. He pulls out his phone, hesitating, not sure what to do.

Before he can do anything though, he hears the door to the apartment open and a minute later Blaine shows up in the doorframe of their bedroom, carrying a basket full of clean and neatly folded clothes - Kurt’s clothes.

“Oh, hey, you’re back,” he says.

Kurt stares at him. “What are you doing?”

Blaine grins sheepishly. “I had a few minutes to spare. There’s Thai take out in the fridge if you -”

Kurt is hungry and stressed and he really needs to hurry to get to rehearsal on time, but fuck it all, he can spare thirty seconds to kiss the breath out of his perfect, perfect boyfriend.

**

He could have sworn that he’d drank the last of the orange juice this morning, and he knows Blaine has been in class all day. And yet when comes home, dropping off his school things and getting changed for dance class in an hour, there are three full cartons in the fridge, neatly lined up inside the door.

Shrugging, he pours himself a glass, gulping it down before going to find his dance shoes. He has to be out the door again ten minutes ago.

**

Thursdays he doesn’t have to be at school before eleven and he’s been up late every night to get most of his homework done and he’s twisted his ankle in dance class the day before so he can’t even go in earlier to practice. It’s not bad, he can walk, he just has to go easy on the dancing until their performance tomorrow. It’s the first time he can almost sleep in in four weeks and Blaine, who also doesn’t have class this morning, has promised to wake him before the alarm goes off. Not being woken by an alarm almost counts as sleeping in, Kurt thinks, even if he hasn’t gone to sleep before 3am, completing his music theory assignment. It’s his least favorite class for a reason.

The sun is already up and it smells like coffee when he wakes up light kisses across his chest and a hand between his legs rubbing over his throbbing erection through the fabric of his pajama pants.

“Blaine,” he moans, feeling sleepy and horny and almost too warm, but in a good way.

“Shhh.” Blaine’s teeth tug on his left nipple, and Kurt realizes he’s not wearing a shirt anymore. Blaine must have taken it off him. “Breakfast is ready and we have a few more minutes. I’ll make it quick. Just let me take care of you.”

Kurt nods, too aroused to protest. It’s been ages since they’ve done more than rub off on each other before falling asleep, and the last time they’ve done even that much was over a week ago…

He shivers when Blaine pulls down his pants and sinks his mouth down over him. It’s all tight, wet heat, Blaine’s lips and tongue working him over _so good_ and it’s not gonna last long. He’s always more sensitive right after waking up and he hasn’t had time to get off in days and within minutes, he’s panting and twitching and fisting his hands in the sheets.

There are a million things he needs to do today, but the pressure is building at the base of his spine, his balls are drawing up toward his stomach, and he’s _aching_ , needing to come so badly.

His orgams hits him hard, back arching off the bed as he thrusts deep into Blaine’s eager mouth, waves of white-hot bliss crashing through his body. It feels incredible.

When he catches his breath and opens his eyes, he sees Blaine hovering over him, hand flying over his cock, face twisted up in the way that tells Kurt he’s close.

“Let me - I can -”

“No no, almost there, I just -” Blaine breaks off, whimpering, mouth falling open and eyes squeezing shut before he comes in long spurts all over Kurt’s chest.

“I would have done that for you,” Kurt says softly as Blaine collapses on top of him, gathering him in his arms.

“I know,” Blaine pants. “But this was about you. I wanted - just wanted to make you feel good, you deserved it, you work so hard, I just wanted -”

“I love you,” Kurt says, then turns his head to glance at the clock on the nightstand. He groans. “I also really have to get up.”

Blaine kisses his chest, strokes his naked thigh. “Go take a shower. I’ll pack your lunch.”

**

When Kurt gets home that night, Blaine is at his own rehearsal, which is probably for the best, he thinks. As wonderful as this morning had been, it had mostly left him hungry for more, and he really has to practice his solo for his Vocal Technique final.

His throat is starting to feel a bit sore though - luckily there’s a fresh jar of honey in the kitchen cupboard that he doesn’t remember buying, an assortment of various herbal teas next to it. He brews himself a cup while warming up his voice and wishes it were the end of the week already. Just a few more days to go.

When he crawls into bed two hours later, too tired to wait up for Blaine, he notices that the sheets are freshly washed and the clutter of things on his nightstand he’d been too stressed to put away has been tidied up.

He falls asleep quickly, surrounded by the sweet scent of his favorite fabric softener.

**

His last final is Friday afternoon and he goes to bed early afterwards, wanting to be rested for his final performance in the school musical the next day.

Summer break is so close now he can almost taste it.

The performance goes incredibly well - which might have something to do with the bouquet of white daisies on the kitchen counter that morning, a card with an X and Blaine’s signature attached to it. He always performs better when he’s in a good mood.

It only really hits him when he’s on his way home after saying goodbye to everyone - the myriad of small things over the past weeks that he’s noticed, but didn’t have the time to really take in.

The lunch boxes, the laundry, the cartons of juice in the fridge, the endless supply of tea and honey, the morning blow jobs, the sheets, the flowers - he sits on the subway and feels a sudden rush of warmth flood his chest as a smile takes over his face. Being loved is _amazing_.

**

He has to make a few stops on his way home, hoping he’ll still be back before his boyfriend. But he knows Blaine is out for an end-of-the-semester impromptu performance with his karaoke group, so he probably doesn’t have to rush.

In the end, he’s just putting the finishing touches on the salad he’s made when he hears the apartment door open.

“Hey,” Blaine calls, and then stops in the doorframe, taking in the scene before his eyes.

Kurt has set the table, Blaine’s flowers and a candle at the center, soft music playing from the speakers of his iPod. He’s made lasagna, and there’s a box of cookies from Blaine’s favorite bakery on the counter.

“What’s all this?”

Kurt sets the salad bowl on the small, rickety kitchen table next to the lasagna and walks over to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “This,” he says, kissing Blaine’s nose, “Is a Thank You dinner.”

Blaine’s arms encircle his waist, a happy smile spreading across his face. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

Kurt pulls him closer, fitting them together in that perfect way that still overwhelms him sometimes. “I really did, Blaine. I really wanted to anyway.”

“In that case,” Blaine says, pressing his face to Kurt’s neck and kissing the skin there, “You’re very, very welcome.”

They take their time eating, talking more than they have in a month, holding hands whenever they can and just looking at each other across the tiny kitchen table.

Once Blaine pushes away his plate and leans back in his chair, Kurt gets up, starting to clear the table. Blaine makes a move to get up and help, but Kurt puts a firm hand on his shoulder, shaking his head at him. “No,” he says. “I’ve got this. But if you want to draw us a bath, I got the bath salts you like.”

Blaine’s face lights up. “Lavender?” he asks.

Kurt nods, scratching his fingers through Blaine’s curls. “Why don’t you get naked and I’ll join you in a moment?”

Blaine grabs his wrist and places a kiss to his palm before walking out of the kitchen, not without playfully grabbing Kurt’s ass on the way out. Kurt squeals and bats at his arm, pretending to be offended, but Blaine just laughs at him.

**

The tub is almost full by the time Kurt joins Blaine in the bathroom, carrying an assortment of scented candles and a bottle of wine along with two glasses.

Blaine’s eyes widen at the sight, arms still caught in the polo shirt he was just taking off. “You have really thought of everything, haven’t you?”

“I have a lot to say thank you for,” Kurt says, setting the candles down and starting to light them. He smiles up at Blaine. “Thank you.”

Blaine pulls him up and starts unbuttoning Kurt’s pants. “You’re kind of wonderful, you know that?”

**

Kurt has his eyes closed, muscles loosening in the warm water, Blaine’s back pressed to his chest, and he can’t stop burrowing his face in Blaine’s slightly damp curls, inhaling the scent of him as if he hasn’t been close to him in months.

He has one hand resting on Blaine’s belly, right over the part that is so soft and comfortable and perfect, and he’s well on his way to being aroused already. But this is about Blaine.

“I don’t know how I would have gotten through the end of this semester without you,” he confesses. “I just -” he falls silent for a moment, the feelings inside almost choking him, he feels so _loved_. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you. But I love you. I really, really love you, Blaine. So much.”

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine sighs, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s. “I know you do. I know. And you just - you had so much going on, and I like taking care of you … You know I always will, right? I _love_ you. I just, I want to make you happy. I always want to make you happy.”

“You do.” Kurt hears his voice break slightly, the love he feels for this man in his arms making him shake from the inside out. “You do, Blaine, you make me so happy, all the time, I can’t even -” He doesn’t know how to put it into words, maybe because there aren’t any that are big enough for this thing between them.

So instead, he slides a hand between Blaine’s legs, gently circling them around his half-hard cock, determined to show Blaine what he can’t say.

He goes slow, rubbing the thick vein on the underside, teasing his thumb over the head, sliding his other hand down to play with Blaine’s balls until he’s squirming and panting in his arms, hands gripping the edge of the bathtub so tightly his knuckles are turning white.

“Kurt,” he gasps. “Kurt, I - oh fuck, oh god, I -”

“Come for me,” Kurt whispers in his ear, biting down on the edge of his jaw. “Want to make you feel so good, want to take care of you today, come for me sweetheart, come on -”

And Blaine thrusts up into the tight circle of Kurt’s fist, once, twice, and tenses in his arms as he comes with a low moan, some of the water sloshing over the sides of the tub as he rides the waves of his orgasm.

Kurt strokes him through it, holding him and kissing his neck and ignoring his own straining erection for now. They’re not done yet anyway.

He gives Blaine a few minutes to recover, helps him turn over in the water so they’re face to face, kissing him deeply until his breathing slows down and they both come up for air.

“Bed,” Kurt whispers, still hard and wanting and impatient for more by now.

“Yes.” Blaine licks into his mouth one more time, eager and hungry and promising. “Yeah, yes, let’s go.”

They just dry off quickly, not bothering to get dressed. There’s no doubt where the night is going and they don’t see a point in putting on clothes if all they’re going to do is take them off of each other again in a moment.

**

Kurt had bought a fresh bottle of lube on the way home, and having Blaine stretched out underneath him on their bed, fully hard again and with his skin flushed and his face twisted up in pleasure as Kurt fingers him open, he congratulates himself for that particular decision.

He feels _wild_ with want. It’s been so long since they have taken their time. And they have the next day off, they can spend the entire day in bed -

He can’t remember the last time he’s been this turned on, he’s throbbing already, and the way Blaine is fucking himself back onto his fingers, whimpering and panting and begging him to go faster deeper harder - he has to bite his lip and keep his hips well above the bed or he’s just going to come, he needs to come so badly, but he wants to be inside of Blaine when he does. It’s been too long since they’ve done this.

“Enough,” Blaine pants when Kurt shoves three fingers inside. “I’m ready, I’m ready, just please Kurt, _please_ -”

“Just a little more,” Kurt manages, feeling dizzy with arousal and the thought of just pushing inside, right into that delicious heat with Blaine still being so _tight_ -

“No. No, no, no -” Blaine reaches for him, wrapping a hand around Kurt’s wrist to still the movement of his fingers, pulling them out before he sits up and searches for the lube in the sheets. “Want you inside me, just you, don’t make me wait, I just want you…”

Kurt braces himself on his arms, hands on either side of Blaine’s body, and breathes against the flare of need sparking through his body. He can’t, he can’t - Blaine’s lube-sticky fingers wrap around his swollen cock, rubbing and stroking until he’s wet and slippery and ready and -

“Please,” Blaine flops back down onto the bed, shoving a pillow under his hips, legs falling open as he looks up at Kurt with wide, dark eyes and god, he looks _wrecked_ already. Sweaty and gorgeous and curls everywhere and his dick hard and flushed and twitching when Kurt leans forward and brushes the tip of his cock over his stretched rim.

“Okay - okay.” Kurt lets out the breath he’s been holding, giving in. This is about Blaine. And Blaine wants it this way. He’ll just have to go slow, he’ll have to be careful, he -

“Oh fuck, oh, _oh_ -” he pants, pressing in just a little, Blaine is _so fucking tight_ , squeezing around the head of his cock in a way that is completely unfair and so fucking _amazing_ Kurt feels it in his _balls_ and all the way down to his toes and fingertips.

“More,” Blaine begs, bucking up against him, and Kurt is trembling, fighting to hold back, wanting nothing more than to push forward, bury his aching dick all the way in Blaine’s ass and pound into him until he comes.

But he can’t hurt him, he can’t. “I - haaah, don’t want -” he starts.

But Blaine wraps his legs around him, heels digging into his ass, and pushes down, until Kurt is all the way inside of him.

“Ohhhh,” he moans, “Oh, oh god _yes, fuck, ahhh_ -”

“Shit,” Kurt gasps, grinding down, unable to stop himself. “Oh my god.”

“Fuck me,” Blaine rasps, and - Kurt just can’t resist anymore.

He wanted to draw this out, make love to Blaine for hours until they fell asleep with the sun coming up outside, but it looks like that will have to wait for round three. Because this? Won’t take long at all.

Blaine is clinging to him, chest heaving, just _taking it_ as Kurt fucks into him hard and fast, short thrusts but forceful enough to make the headboard hit the wall with the rhythm of their bodies.

“More, oh _god, harder_ ,” Blaine whines, arching up against Kurt, and Kurt complies, slamming his hips down again and again, the tight grip of Blaine’s ass around his aching cock almost making him see stars.

“Blaine -” he moans, “fuck, Blaine - so good so _good_ -”

“Missed you,” Blaine breathes. “Missed this - _ahh_ , missed you inside me, missed it so much, I need you Kurt, love you, I _love_ you…”

“Love you too.” Kurt feels the pressure growing deep inside, everything going tight, and he’s so close, so close - “Love you, Blaine, oh god, oh god, you’re so perfect, I - _oh_ -”

Blaine comes first, mouth falling open and a cry ripping from his throat as his thighs shake and clench around Kurt. His fingers are digging into Kurt’s shoulders almost painfully, cock pulsing against Kurt’s belly and Kurt can’t tear his eyes away, can’t stop watching, Blaine is _beautiful_ when he comes.

His own orgasm slams into him almost unexpectedly, cock buried deep inside of Blaine, hips grinding down as he comes _so fucking hard_. It’s intense, muscles seizing up and toes curling inward, sharp, hot pleasure surging from his groin all through his body, shockwave after shockwave of ecstatic bliss taking his breath away and making him _scream_ out his release.

**

“I like the way you say thank you,” Blaine says, curled around Kurt, one hand gently stroking his chest.

“I’m not done yet,” Kurt promises, catching Blaine’s hand and bringing it up to his mouth to kiss his fingers. “You really were wonderful this past month.”

“I like doing things for you,” Blaine insists.

“I like doing things for you too,” Kurt replies, smiling.

“Just,” Blaine props his chin up on Kurt’s chest, looking up at him with soft eyes. “I didn’t do any of it so you’d be grateful. It’s just - I love you,” he says simply. “Even though I’m certainly not complaining about your way of thanking me.” He laughs.

“Well.” Kurt wraps his arms around him, sliding lower so he can kiss Blaine’s lips. “There are more things I can thank you for. I was thinking, tomorrow, I could say thank you for always putting your shoes on the shoe rack by the door. And then the day after tomorrow, I could thank you for having the most perfect ass I’ve ever seen, and -”

“If I may,” Blaine interrupts, “I’d really like to request a time slot for thanking you for having the cutest face I’ve ever seen.”

Kurt pretends to think about. “Would this Thank You involve you fucking me?” he asks.

Blaine nods, face entirely serious. “Absolutely. Of course. It also involves at least one blow job.”

Kurt cards his fingers through Blaine’s hair and tangles their legs together. “In that case, okay. You may have an hour or two for that.”

“Yay,” Blaine says, and kisses him.


End file.
